Vanimelda
by sheridon
Summary: Arwen and Aragorn are reunited, only to have the possiblility of the war at Helms Deep to tear them apart again. Chapter Seven is Up! Please R & R !!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All of this comes from Tolkien and Jackson. I'm using quite a bit based on the movies, just because, Tolkien, honey, you didn't really give us much to work with when it comes to the A/A stuff. Anywho, none of this is mine, and I'm just bored.  
  
Note: Please R&R!!!!  
  
Vanimelda: Chapter One  
"Min lû pennich nin i aur hen telitha." He rose to his feet, and drew closer to her. To touch her skin, to feel her breath. That was all he wanted. She was so close now. But she wasn't there. Not really.   
"Ú i vethed... nâ i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn." She smiled lightly, but there was a hidden sadness behind her eyes. She knew why he was there.  
"Dolen i vâd o nin."  
"Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach."  
She was not about to let him give up. Not on her account. She needed him with all of her heart and soul. Middle earth needed him more. She could not be selfish. Not now.  
"Arwen." She placed her fingers over his lips. The soft, beautiful lips of a King.  
"Ae ú-esteliach nad...estelio han. Estelio ammen." The Evenstar was cool to the touch. It shone with a radiance that she had not before noticed. It lightened his face, revealing it to be more fair than any elven face that walked the earth. His gaze met hers, and his rough hands delicately caressed her smooth skin, her hair, and her ears.   
He held her so tightly, as if he would never again let her go, and she kissed him. Both softly and passionately, they clung to one another; afraid to let go, as to be broken from a spell.   
At last, with all the strength that she could muster, Arwen broke away. "Namarie" She whispered, placing her palm against his, and she faded away into darkness.  
  
Aragorn blinked. Just like that, his surrounding, Arwen, everything so beautiful and peaceful has vanished, and had given way to these foresaken lands of men and orcs.  
The sun was rising and dawn was breaking. The time for rest was over, and another day of marching to the impending doom of Helms Deep had begun.  
  
Arwen gasped hard for breath. Her body wasn't accustomed to using Elven magic for such long periods. In fact, she rarely used Elven magic. This was something she had long ago learned at Lorien to communicate with dreams. Arwen was grateful she remembered how to do such things, for it had been thousands of years since she had used those powers.   
This time, however, she believed she had no choice. A dark shadow had been growing in her mind for quite some time. Estel was in danger, and that threat was growing larger each passing day. It was now very close to him. And for Arwen's sake, all she could do was stand by and watch the darkness fall upon him. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors note: I apologize for the short length of the chapters! They will hopefully get longer as I go into the story further.   
  
Two nights had passed since Arwens meeting with Aragorn, and the threat in her mind had not depleted. In fact, it had only grown, the darkness conquering her mind with each passing moment. It wasn't going to go away. Time was running out for Aragorn. Arwen felt it. It was this night that her people were making for the Gray Havens, crossing the seas; never to return again. Her father had meant for her to go with them. She herself had meant to go with them. Things were different now. Arwen knew it in her heart.   
They were coming for him. For her Estel. They would probably never stop coming. She knew this. Somewhere in the back of her mind, this knowledge was always present. It never went away, but haunted her, like the bitter immortality of her people. She had always known this day would come; the day where she had to make her decision. Something was different now. This time was different. Her father, her people, her chance at a life without pain, without loss. She was about to give that all up, and she knew it. But she no longer cared. Not this time, and not ever again.   
Elrond would be coming for her in an hour or so. This did not leave her much time. Arwen loved her father dearly, and it pained her to have to leave without saying goodbye. But he would not understand what she was doing, and for the life of Estel, she did not have the time to explain it to him. Leaving in such a hurry would also leave very little time for the packing of provisions. She could only take with her what was necessary for her own survival. The elven cloak her mother had given her, bearing the leaves of Lorian, fresh water and lembas, a change of clothing; a disguise of men's garments, a bow made by the wood-elves of Mirkwood, arrows, her sword; wrought by the elves of Rivendell and fit for a warrior, and a ring that Aragorn had given her long ago. After she was finished, she went to the stables and loaded up Asfaloth, and mounted him. There was no turning back now. She whispered to him, and together they flew off into the distance.   
  
Aragorn was lost deep in his thoughts. It had been two days since he dreamed of Arwen and he ached for her. In that dream he had felt something, an unspoken fear from Arwen. He had known her for many years, and he knew when something bad was about to happen. He could sense it from her.   
Next to him, Eowyn was inquiring about the Evenstar. It glowed from his neck, as if the light of Arwens life was right there with him. How could he explain such a thing to Eowyn, who had never known such purity, such love, such hope. When he looked into Eowyns eyes all he could see was pain, fear, and a longing for love. But such love he could not give. Not to Eowyn. Arwen would remain forever more his one true light, his love and life.   
Noises broke his reverie. Aragorn heard shouting coming from just over the hills. Legolas was yelling something. For a moment, his heart stopped beating. Scouts had arrived. 


	3. Chapter Three

She stopped suddenly. She had been riding for the whole night and part of the day, without sign of tiring. This was not a mere rest for Arwen. Something had just then hit her, something dark. It had finally found its way to him, and struck him hard. Aragorn did not now have much time left, for death was very close. So close, that she could feel the bitter taste of it inside her mouth. She closed her eyes, and could now sense him, and all the pain that was driving into him. But there was a change in the wind patterns. Aragorn was no longer with what remained of the fellowship. He had been left behind. Though closer he was now than previously she had expected, there was still a long was to go, and Arwen had to quicken her pace. The many wars of men and elves had now begun.  
Arwen whispered softly to Asfaloth, and swiftly they turned east. "May the grace of Valar protect you" she said in a soft, hushed voice, kissing her fingertips gently and pressing them against her ring. With a strong picture of Estel and the Evenstar in driving her, she sped off into the cold, lonely woods.  
  
Water surrounded him everywhere. In his mouth, his ears, weighting his whole body. It was a miracle in itself that Aragorn had survived the fall, let alone the fact that he had not drowned. But the worst was not yet over. Not over by a long shot. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness, and any of his remaining strength had been spent keeping his head above the water; so much so that he was not able to conduct the movement of his limbs to lift himself out of the water. Even if he could, there was doubt in his mind that he would be able to keep a hold of himself mentally long enough to do so. In the midst of his delirium, he thought he heard a voice call out to him. He felt a soft kiss against his lips, and the wind whispered "May the grace of Valar protect you." That was not the voice of the wind, but rather, the voice of a woman he had known long ago. Arwen's voice. Aragorn struggled to cry out to her, for her. But no sound again came from the air, and the voice was gone. Feel helpless and despaired, Aragorn once again gave into the darkness that had seized his mind.   
It was not until sometime later that Aragorn felt a soft nudging against his back. He tried to ignore it, but it would not leave him be. He groaned a little, and opened his eyes. Silence and light were all around him. There was something else also, something he had before known. "It cannot be!" He whispered. 


	4. Chapter Four

Aragorn lay still in both shock and amazement. A figure of grace and light, standing there with more brilliance than all the stars of the elves. "Arwen..." He whispered, praying that this was not a dream, or some figment of his imagination. He could not bear it, not to lose her again this way.   
But there by his side she remained. Aragorn saw in her eyes a sorrow that he had never before seen, and a tear fell down her cheek, and onto his hand, which was now caressing her face. She smiled lightly. "im na lîn, Vanimelda," she said. "never to leave you again." She gently touched his face, the coolness of her fingers caused him to shiver, and he grasped her hand tightly.   
"ú-uida ad nîn meleth" Aragorn whispered to her, meaning those words with all of his heart. They would never again be apart of each other, no matter what.  
"Estel, it is not safe here. We cannot linger. I fear already that our enemy is gaining upon us. We must find refuge in a place where you can gather your strength. There is a war coming heavily upon you, and you must have the will and strength to fight it." Arwen called out to Asfaloth, gently pulled Aragorn to his feet, with Asfaloth's help. Using some of the little strength he had, Aragorn helped to lift himself onto the back of the great horse, distributing his weight as much as he possibly could. Arwen climbed on behind him, careful not to disturb Aragorn in anyway. With one hand on either side of Aragorn's body, she grasped Asfaloth's reigns, and they turned to the direction of Helms Deep.  
  
  
The days of the journey went by quickly, as time always did when Arwen and Aragorn were together. Arwen took no notice of this fact for herself. Time she had. All the time in the world. Aragorn was not so lucky as she, He was mortal, and the days of his life were carefully counted. If she had the power within her, she would use it to give him the gift of the elven life, and make him mortal. Happily would her life be, to spend all the days of the earth with her love. However, this kind of selfishness was not in her nature. Estel did not belong as an elf. He belonged to the world of men, and with that came the price of mortality. That was something they both knew to be true. Gondor needed a King. A great leader of all men who would guide them through the harsh times of Middle-earth and show them the road to greatness. Aragorn could do that for those people. Arwen knew that, for she felt it in her heart. She suspected that Estel knew it too, deep down in his heart. But there was a lot of past that he could not yet let go of. Maybe he was afraid to be who they both knew he was. Or maybe there was something else. Arwen knew that Aragorn loved her with all of his heart, and if he were to claim his throne, he knew that she would go with her. The guilt that Aragorn felt never went unnoticed by Arwen. She knew that he felt a heavy burden when he thought of what he would be taking away from her. Was he afraid of letting her become a wife to a man? To live the life of a mortal, but still be ageless, and watch others die all around her? Arwen knew that this was not what he wanted for her.   
There was no turning back now, and Arwen was prepared for the heartache, as she knew that it would come. That did not matter now. They were together, and for all the ages of the world she would not give that up.   
They stopped periodically for rest. Arwen gave to Aragorn her lembas and some elven water, as she knew it would recover some of his strength. At night she would build fires to keep him warm, as she herself was not partial to heat or cold. And together they would sleep, in each other's arms. Aragorn, sleeping heavily as men do, and Arwen, dreaming as elves do. Both ever content, both wishing that these times would never end, and that they would remain together this way until the end of time. But that was not to be. And on the twelfth day of their journey, Arwen saw the army of ten thousand in the distance. The sheer extraordinary size was itself not to be missed, for it swept for the land like a giant shadow plaguing the earth.   
There was time left nonetheless, but they needed to quicken their pace, for they were almost to Helms Deep, and they needed to warn the others.   
  
Eowyn stood over the gate of Helms Deep, keeping a close watch for intruders. Secretly she prayed that she would see Lord Aragorn ride up to the castle, in all his glory, for he had not really fallen, but had devised a plot to make the others think he was dead. Reasons for this were still unknown to Eowyn, but given enough time, she could make it up.   
But as she drew her attention back to the land, she saw something in the distance. A brilliant light, moving towards the castle gates, shaped like a rider and a horse. Eowyn could not exactly make out what the light was exactly, but she knew that it was not an evil omen. This was something of pure good, and pure soul. This was something that she had not before known. And for some reason, it threatened her. 


	5. Chapter Five

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to get up the next chapter! I'll make it up to you, I promise! Anyway, this is my next chapter. Largely dealing with Eowyn and Arwen's thoughts. Don't worry about Eowyns character, though. I love her too, and I'm just trying to get a feel for how the characters would react in these situations. Eowyn will get herself a little something too, it just won't be Aragorn!!! Thank you all so much for the great reviews! And I see some of my fellow muses are in there too! Thanks guys! I'll try to have chapter 6 up by either tonight or tomorrow night, but there won't be another week long wait.   
  
Eowyn stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do next. The figure was very close to her now, and there wasn't much she could do at this point, at least not for her part. Taking a deep breath, she called out. "Halt! What figure is this that comes before me? Who is it that tries to enter the fortress?"  
Once it was only a few yards away from the door of the gate, the figure slowed and stopped. The light from around the figure was still too bright for Eowyn to see it clearly, but she expected it to be of elvish origin. An elf of high regard and standard, most likely. It slid off the horse that it was riding. Slid off with such grace, it appeared to be descending from the clouds. Then it spoke. Not with a simple, direct tone, but with a thousand voices. It came from all around her, as if the wind and earth were speaking with its voice as well. Soft, and beautiful, the sounds it made was enchanting to Eowyn, but the words were filled with angst that Eowyn had never before felt.   
"My warmest greetings to you, Eowyn, daughter of Eomund. I regret that we have to meet in such a manner, but I must be brief with you, for time is quickly running out. I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. Right now I seek a word with the King."  
This made Eowyn slightly suspicious of the woman. Aragorn and his company had set out from Rivendell, under the orders of Elrond, but the reason was still unknown to her. She hoped to get some information from Arwen before she let her into the fortress.   
"What business have you with Theoden?"  
"With me, I bear a great gift to your King, and your war, for that matter. It first set out with you to Helms Deep, but was lost along the way. I have come to return that gift, as well as to offer my services, wherever they may be of use." The light around Arwen was now fading, and Eowyn saw, for the first time, the remarkable beauty of the elf-maiden, for never before had she seen anything so fair. Arwen smiled, and motioned to her great horse, where something else stirred. Arwen stepped back to help him down from the horse's back. "He fell a great length, and is still weak. But he has within him the strength of Kings, and given time, he will fully recover." The man stood up straight, holding onto Arwen's arm. Eowyn saw his face at that moment, and was stunned. Aragorn lived! Stopping for a moment to recover her breath from the shock, Eowyn was overcome with emotion. Had there not been a gate between them, she would have ran and clung to him.   
"Will you please now open the gate? There is much to be done." Arwen asked her again. This time, Eowyn obeyed, and opened the gate. But as she got a closer look at them, she noticed something. Something that through her suspicion and excitement, she had not noticed before. The look in Aragorn's eyes, the way he touched her arm. The sadness in Arwen's expression, and the way her hand gently stroked his arm. Was this the woman who had given him the glowing jewel? The woman who had sailed to the undying lands, with all that was left of her kin? It had pained him so when she had tried to bring it up with him. Had she so suddenly come back into his life? Was Eowyn so suddenly pushed out of his life?   
Aragorn stumbled slightly as he approached her. He smiled warmly. "Eowyn. Yours is a face that I never thought I would see again." He bowed slightly, and she hugged him in return. As she did this, Eowyn watched Arwen's expression. But no signs of jealously ever crossed her face. Eowyn wondered for a moment if elves were capable of jealousy, or maybe they were above such things. Knowing they were the fairest and most graceful of all creatures would certainly eliminate the need for such emotions. She continued to ponder this as Aragorn returned to Arwen's arm, and they climbed back up onto her horse. They galloped towards the fortress doors, as Eowyn closed the gates and headed up after them.  
As they rode towards the doorway, Arwen wondered about Eowyn. She had felt the love that Eowyn had for Aragorn almost immediately. It did not bother her, as she herself had never been capable of being jealous or feeling animosity towards women of any sort. Eowyn was no exception. Arwen had no reason to feel threatened by this woman's feelings. She knew where Aragorns heart lay. But Arwen did feel pity for Eowyn. She had not led an easy life, and these last months had been very tiring and troubling for the young maiden of Rohan. It wasn't hard to understand why Eowyn would be attracted to someone like Aragorn. There was hope yet for Eowyn, and Arwen sensed that she would find love in her life, it just wasn't with Aragorn.   
Aragorn reached out and gently touched Arwen's elf-ears. He had always loved the feel of those ears, the smoothness and softness of them. They were back in the world of war now, and there was no escape. Before the ascended into the darkness, he wanted to feel the strength of their love, and the light that Arwen brought into his life. Arwen seemed to be reading his thoughts, for she smiled and spoke softly. "We are in this together Estel, until the end. No matter what happens from this moment on, know that I love you, and as long as we hold true to each other, we will endure."  
"Until the end, Arwen. I will be with you until the end, no matter how short a time that may be. Know that I love you." He kissed her both tenderly and passionately, and for a moment, they were back in that world. That world where no one else existed but the two lovers, and nothing else would ever matter. But that world swiftly changed back into reality, as footsteps sounded around them, and the doors were opened.   
News quickly sounded across Helms Deep. The Lord Aragorn had returned, and with him came a new goodness that would aid them in this war. 


	6. Chapter Six

Authors Note: This chapter was more or less a means-to-an-end. I left out a lot of speech between Theoden and just summed it up. I'm really only here for the A/A stuff anyways. LOL Thanks for all the great reviews guys! You really know how to make a girl feel special. To all my wonderful Muses: I love you all, and this fic is for you guys. I'm going to try and get my next chapter up by Monday night or sooner. (Hopefully)   
The people of Edoras crowded around Asfaloth, awed by the horse, as well as the riders upon it. Arwen and Aragorn dismounted as the men and woman talked among themselves. To the people, it seemed as if a ghost had returned, and brought back with him another spirit. Aragorn grasped Arwen's hand as they prepared to make their way through the crowd. They heard a voice shouting out in the distance, jumbling words together that neither Aragorn nor Arwen could understand. A smile came to Aragorns face when he saw his old friend making his way through the crowd.   
  
"Bless you, laddie!" Gimli cried out, throwing his arms around Aragorns stomach. Wincing slightly, but laughing, Aragorn returned the embrace. Another laugh let out among the people, and for the first time, Gimli noticed the young maiden of Rivendell at Aragorns side. Struggling to compose himself better, Gimli bowed for her. "My Lady...."  
  
Arwen smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Good Master Dwarf, I am glad to see that you are well, as I am sure the Lady Galadriel would be also." Gimli blushed at the mention of the lady, and bowed again.  
  
"Where is Theoden? We must speak with him immediately." Gimli nodded in the direction of the King, and Aragorn went ahead, while Arwen stopped to tend to Asfaloth.   
  
As Aragorn approached the doors to the King's quarters, he saw his friend Legolas for the first time. Legolas saw him approaching, but no surprise or wonder ever crossed his face. All he did was place his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, and simply say: "Le abdollen." Aragorn looked at him in surprise, then laughed. This was unlike Legolas, but he continued on in the same manner. "You look terrible." Aragorn gave him a look, and wondered if Legolas had known all along that he hadn't been killed in the fall, and had left him there on purpose. Before Aragorn could continue on his train of thought, Legolas held something out to him. Small and silver, the evenstar glowed in the palm of the elf. Aragorn was for a moment taken back by the sight of its sheer beauty. This was something he never thought he would see again. Truthfully, this was something that had slipped out of thought after Arwen had returned to him. Nevertheless, Aragorn was relieved to have it back. Never would he have forgiven himself if it had in fact been lost.   
  
Aragorn nodded his thanks to Legolas, and Legolas could see the gratitude in his eyes. "Now my two greatest gifts have been returned to me. I thank you."   
  
Legolas was confused. "Two gifts?" He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Aragorn just smiled knowingly. Before anymore was said, Legolas saw for himself the truth of Aragorns words, as Arwen Evenstar appeared behind the man. To see the two up close seemed such a contrast. Aragorn was worn away with years, and the marks of battle had settled upon him. Arwen was flawless and radiant, for she shone with the ages of her people. And for the first time, Legolas saw what the two of them had known from the beginning. They were doomed for heartache and loss.   
  
Legolas tried as quickly as he could to shake such thoughts from his mind, for he knew that Arwen would easily read them. Instead he bowed to Arwen, and greeted her warmly. "Yours is a face I never thought I would see again." Arwen smiled and embraced her kin. For a moment they chatted in their native tongue, and then parted again. Arwen noticed that Aragorn was once again wearing the evenstar around his neck. She suspected that Legolas had something to do with it, and silently thanked him. It would bring Estel luck, and luck he would certainly need for this war. She felt that fear crawl back into her, and wondered if either of them would make it through the night. But if this was to be their fate, then so be it. She was not afraid of death. The only thing she had feared for a long time now was being without Aragorn. There was nothing left for her to fear. If he was to die this very night, then she would be there at his side, and die with him. And they would be together; if not in life, then in death.   
  
They entered the King's chambers, Aragorn slightly in front of her, and Arwen feeling slightly out of place. For a moment she wondered if this was how Legolas and Gimli felt in the presence of men. Guards lined the hall leading up to where Theoden stood, preparing his armor for the battles to come. When he saw Aragorn, he froze. There he stood for what seemed like a eternity, stiff and staring at the sight of the dead man walking towards him. No one had informed him of Aragorns arrival. Aragorn bowed before the King, and then Arwen introduced herself by doing the same. Together they recounted the events of the past weeks, and told him of the approaching threat. After discussing the situation at length, Theoden commanded the preparations of the men. They were going to war with the armies of Isengard. And Arwen could think of was that this was to be their doom. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Authors Note: I apologize for lying about getting this chapter up on Monday. I was busier than I expected to be this week, and didn't have the time to give this what it deserved. But never fear, Chapter Seven is here! There are some parts in this chapter that will be left up to the imagination, shall we say. Basically, you can read what you want into certain parts, and I will neither confirm it or deny it. Thanks to all my wonderful Muses for your help, especially Nicky for your help for ideas about the future ending. This one is for you, hon!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"What's this?" Arwen asked Aragorn, somewhat confused. In his hand he held the Evenstar out to her.  
  
"If I am to go to war this night, I do not want to bear with me the most precious jewel of the river elves with me. I almost lost it once, I do not want that to happen a second time." Aragorn was in his preparations for the battle. He had taken off the Evenstar just before he had attached his mail coat. Smiling gently, Arwen took the Evenstar from his hand, and kissed it softly. She then reached up, and attached it around his neck.  
  
"To bring you luck, Estel. I fear you will need it before the end." A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she tried her best to hide it from him. But it did not go unnoticed by Aragorn, who stroked her cheek. Then he took her into his arms, embracing her so tightly he thought he would not be able to let go.  
  
"I made a promise to you Arwen, and I will not let go of that promise. We will be together in the end. Do not fear for me. I have the strength of your love within me, and nothing can tear us apart. Not now."  
  
Arwen felt the strength of a thousand king's rise in her, and she believed Aragorns words. They would be together in the end. She picked up her cloak, and fastened it around her neck. When she raised her face towards him, Aragorn could see the age and pride in her face. It was more prominent in her face now than it had ever been. And he knew what she was about to do. He watched her remove her sword from its sheath. A lump rose in his throat, and for a second he couldn't breathe. "Arwen, no."  
  
"I will not let you fight alone Aragorn. I cannot."  
  
"Arwen, it is much too dangerous. I will not always be able to protect you."  
  
"I am not an infant, Estel. If I am able to fight, that is what I must do, whether you would wish it or not. I cannot allow other innocent people fight this war, and give up their lives while I cower away in the corner. This is my world too Aragorn. My home. If I do not fight for it, then who will?"  
  
A small smile appeared on Aragorn's face. "You, my love, are hopelessly stubborn."  
  
It was Arwens turn to smile. "A lot like someone I used to know, I suppose." Leaning over, she kissed him gently and sadly. "How long do we have before it begins?"  
  
"A few hours, I imagine. The sun is only now beginning to fade. Night will soon be upon us."  
  
"But not yet." Arwen whispered, and kissed him again.  
  
It was then that they were together truly; together as a whole. For those few precious hours, they were the only lovers to exist on all of Middle Earth. There was nothing more than they could do but hold onto each other, and pray that these moments would not be their last. It was all they could do to keep from breaking apart. There was nothing left to do now but wait for the end.  
  
Eventually, they could hear the sounds of the marching footsteps towards Helms Deep. Quiet as first, but they became closer and clearer, and soon the noises drowned out almost everything else. But they pushed these noises to the backs of their minds. They lived in each other, heard each other, and breathed each other. And when it came time to return to the reality that faced them, they wiped away each others tears, and stood up as strongly as they could, using each other for support and balance.  
  
Hand in hand, swords in the other, together they walked out onto the platform that overlooked the lands surrounding Helms Deep. The other soldiers were already in place, ready to take their stance, ready to fight for their freedom; fight for their lands; fight for their King. And they stood proudly, hardly showing a falter amongst them. Above them all stood Aragorn and Arwen. Straight and proud, tears wiped away from their faces. It was impossible to read the fear on their faces, even though their bodies shook with it. The time had now come. 


End file.
